Machamp
Machamp is a Fighting-type Pokémon introduced in the series' first generation. Background Machamp is the third-stage evolution of Machop, evolving from a Machoke upon trading. This four-armed Pokémon is commonly considered as one of the strongest, and is popular among Fighting-type enthusiasts. They're often seen doing accompanying workers on construction or participating in Pokémon wrestling tournaments due to their sheer natural strength. Stats Attack Potency: Large City Level (As a fully-evolved Pokémon, it should be superior to mid-stage Pokémon like Pupitar. It's PokéDex entry in Yellow states it can move mountains with just one of it's arms. It's PokéDex entry from Sun states that it throws "megaton-level punches".), higher via Dynamaxing Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Dex entries from FireRed, Diamond, and X state it can throw a thousand punches in just two seconds, which is supported through Pokkén Tournament. Can keep up with Pokémon that use Electric-type attacks, utilizing natural electricity.) Durability: Large City Level (Scaling to attack potency. Should be comparable to other fully evolved like Nidoking, Conkeldurr, and Gigalith, which have similar base stat totals.) Hax: Stat Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Durability Negation with Seismic Toss (as it always deals a set damage amount), Power Nullification, Stat Manipulation Negation, Weather Manipulation, '''and '''Forcefield Creation when Dynamaxed Intelligence: Likely Average (It's Dex entry from Omega Ruby states it "tends to leap into action before it thinks". Would likely rely on a trainer for maximum efficiency, like most other Pokémon.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Abilities:' **'Guts:' Attack stat is doubled if the Pokemon if inflicted with a status condition. **'No Guard:' Ensures all moves from the user and opponent hit, regardless of accuracy. **'Steadfast:' Hidden ability. Raises the Speed stat by one stage if the Pokemon flinches. *'Moves:' **'Strength:' Normal-type physical move. Deals damage with no secondary effect. **'Wide Guard:' Rock-type status move. Creates a barrier around the Pokemon's field, protecting their side from attacks in double or triple battles. **'Low Kick:' Fighting-type physical move. Inflicts greater damage the heavier the target. **'Leer:' Normal-type status move. Lowers the target's Defense stat by one stage. **'Focus Energy:' Normal-type status move. Increases the user's Critical Hit ratio. **'Karate Chop:' Fighting-type physical move. Has a higher Critical Hit ratio. **'Foresight:' Normal-type status move. Neutralizes accuracy and evasion stats, and allows Normal and Fighting-type attacks to hit Ghost-types. **'Low Sweep:' Fighting-type physical move. Lowers the target's Speed stat by one stage. **'Seismic Toss:' Fighting-type physical move. Always deals fixed damage based on the user's level, negating defensive stats. **'Revenge:' Fighting-type physical move. Decreased priority and deals double damage if the user takes damage before using. **'Knock Off:' Dark-type physical move. Gets rid of the target's held item, barring Mega Stones or Z-Crystals. **'Vital Throw:' Fighting-type physical move. Decreased priority and doesn't check accuracy. **'Wake-Up Slap:' Fighting-type physical move. Deals double damage against sleeping targets, waking them up in the process. **'Dual Chop:' Dragon-type physical move. Strikes twice in one turn. **'Submission:' Fighting-type physical move. Deals damage with the user receiving 25% recoil damage. **'Bulk Up:' Fighting-type status move. Raises the user's Attack and Defense stats by one stage each. **'Cross Chop:' Fighting-type physical move. Higher Critical Hit ratio, though not as consistent accuracy. **'Scary Face:' Normal-type status move. Lowers the target's Speed stat by two stages. **'Dynamic Punch:' Fighting-type physical move. Confuses the target if it hits, but has poor accuracy. *'Burst Mode:' In Pokkén Tournament, Machamp can access a Burst Mode, causing it to glow red and emit steam while increasing it's physicality even further. **'Dynamic Fury:' Machamp's Burst Attack in Pokkén Tournament. Machamp punches the ground, creating jagged rocks that knock the opponent into the air, followed by barraging them with a thousand punches. *'Dynamax/Gigantamax:' A phenomenon in the Galar Region that allows trainers to cast a projection of their Pokémon, appearing as the size of skyscrapers. Machamp is one of the few Pokémon with a Gigantamax form, which also changes their appearance. Doing so will double the Pokémon's HP stat, allowing them to take more hits than they normally would, and allows them to upgrade their moves into more powerful Max Moves. Dynamaxing will only last for three turns and can only be used once per battle, however. **'Max Darkness:' The Dark-type max move. The user engulfs the opponents with a wave of darkness that inflicts damage and lowers their Special Defense stat. **'Max Guard:' The status Max move. The user puts up a barrier around themselves to protect themselves from all attacks. Chance of success decreases with successive uses. **'Max Knuckle:' The Fighting-type max move. The user summons a massive projection of a fist out of the sky to fall onto the opponent. Raises the user's Attack stat. **'Max Strike:' The Normal-type max move. A basic attack amplified by being Dynamaxed. Lowers opponent's Speed stat. **'Max Wyrmwind:' The Dragon-type max move. The user creates a massive tornado that deals damage and lowers the attack stat of opponents. **'G-Max Chi Strike:' A Fighting-type max move exclusive to Gigantamax Machamp. A stronger version of Max Knuckle with a higher chance to land a critical hit. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Often considered one of the physically strongest fully-evolved Pokémon (not counting mythical or legendary Pokémon, of course). *Easily defeated both an Ursaring and Conkeldurr at once. (Wild) *Naturally learns Seismic Toss. Speed/Reactions *Base speed stat of 55, below average for fully-evolved Fighting-types. *Kept up with a Mega Lucario, though was still clearly slower than it. (Trained) Durability/Endurance *Naturally resists Bug, Dark, and Rock-type attacks, and can likely be applied to abilities or attacks with similar properties. *A group of Machamp took attacks from a Buzzwole in the anime. (Trained) *Took a barrage of attacks from a Hawlucha, even laughing them off at first. (Wild) Weaknesses *Takes double damage from Fairy, Flying, and Psychic-type attacks, and can likely be applied to abilities or attacks with similar properties. *Learns no ranged moves naturally, and even if it did has poor Special Attack to really take advantage of it. *Pretty slow without priority moves like Bullet Punch or Vacuum Wave, which it doesn't naturally learn. *Dynamaxing and Gigantamaxing requires a trainer in battle and only lasts for three turns. Sources *Machamp Flexes on DEATH BATTLE! (DeviantArt, AdamTheFifth) *Machamp Page (Bulbapedia) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Animals Category:Wrestlers Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Monsters Category:Large City Level Category:Super Form Users Category:Weather Manipulators